deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WarpyNeko930/WarpStar930's TOP TEN Wiki Waifu's
Okay! Here we are! Our dear member Chesknight recently created a list of his Top Ten Waifu's from across all works of our wonderful, wonderful fiction! Now for those of you who don't know, a Waifu is the japanese word for Wife! So it's just a phrase for Fictional Crush. So yeah. Para's Number One is Sayaka Miki from our wonderful Puella Magi Madoka Magicka. Chesk's is Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. Groudon's is Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail as well. Simple stuff! But today Chesk is feeling rather weird about his list, so to make him feel better, i'm going to make a list as well! So Chesknight, this one's for you! NUMBER 10 Kicking off our list we uh *gulp* Have Jade Eternal, who happens to be an OC! Though technically she isn't because she takes place in a Fanfiction with our lovely member Tierhalibelbrylle. Jade is a cursed soul, unable to die by any means. She spends her days slaughtering Gods and Demons who try to stop her. In fact she can only die if SHE kills herself. But she's too enraptured by vengeance to do any of that shit. She hides behind a hockey mask most of the time, but when she takes it off you find she's actually rather pretty. And uh... her outfit doesn't leave much to imagination. Sorry Jade. Please don't kill me. NUMBER 9 Next on the list is Krista from Attack on Titan! Krista is a petite, blonde beauty who is kind to those she meets and is actually pretty helpful. She's not a Titan-Shifter like Eren or a skilled Titan-Killer like Mikasa, but she's great for moral support and is nice and modest! Which is hard to find these days if you think about it. Why isn't she higher on the list? Well... she has MPD and her other personality is an emotionless, sad husk of a person named Historia.... Yeah... NUMBER 8 And here we have Mirajane Strauss from the popular Anime/Manga series, Fairy Tail! Mirajane is the sweet, caring kind of person who cleans up around the Fairy Tail guild and serves drinks. She used to be a High Class wizard before her sister died and she had to leave that shit behind. She actually used to be kind of a bitch. But she's not like that now. She's beautiful and smart and kind. Already said that, but these things should be stressed! She's also a swim suit model so... so that's just fine. NUMBER 7 Next up is the wonderful Puella Magi Madoka Magica character, Mami Tomoe! Mami is my age, and yet, she's more filled out that most Eighteen year olds... WHICH ISN'T WHY SHE'S ON HERE! Mami is as tough as they come, capable of wielding all manner of weapons, killing witches and being a badass. She's even tough enough to stand up to Homura-Chan! Why she's not higher? Her enemies tend to be one step aHEAD of her. Sorry not sorry. NUMBER 6 So this one's a weird one. This is Claudia Auditore from Assassin's Creed II and Brotherhood. While she was originally a total bitch in II, she got an upgrade and a larger role in the story in Brotherhood. She's the youngest and now only living member of the Auditore family, and is in fact, an Assassin. Kinda looks like Little Red Riding Hood. There's not much to tell other than that she's smart, can hold her own against enemies and is voluptiously attarctive. Moving on. NUMBER 5 Our First and not last RWBY character on this list, is Blake Belladonna, the serious Neko. She's got a serious expression, personality, type of weapon... Everything about her is mysterious and alluring which is why she got this spot on the list. ...I really like Black hair...and cats... NUMBER 4 Okay... another weird one. When watching Avatar as a kid... uh... Okay I KNOW Azula is the antagonist. She's a sadist and belongs in a straight-jacket. But when I was a kid... I thought Azula was attractive. No lie. NUMBER 3 TBH I've never seen One-Piece. Nico Robin just happens to pop up on tumblr a lot and when she does, she's always seen doing something smart while looking VERY atrractive. I mean c'mon! She almost always appears Half Naked. Smart and Sexy. The Perfect combo. NUMBER 2 Another ATLA character. Yippee. But Toph was without a doubt my favorite protagonist. Earthbending just seems SO much better than all others now. She's snarky, has a body count super high, discovered a new bending art AND won in a BS fight with Gaara. Black Hair again. Yeah...nice... IT'S, NUMBER 1 Vaktus is very obviously my number one, because he's SO attra- No Just kidding. NUMBER 1!!! Ruby Rose is the main protagonist of RWBY and is without a doubt my favorite waifu. She's badass with her body count and her weapon is literally a GIANT SCYTHE combined with a High Caliber Sniper Rifle. Her hair and clothes are on point AF, she's quirky and has great taste in music. There's not much else to say really, other than we have similar tastes. Yeah. She's pretty cool. ALRIGHT! Hope you enjoyed that list! IT took a LONG time so please leave a review on how I did. In fact you could even leave your own list on your blog! Cya Next Time! Category:Blog posts